Punishment for Those who Need it
by Kisarafox
Summary: Oneshot  AU Kiryu Zero is a smartass teenager who doesn't take anything from anyone. But when a writing assignment gets him called to Dean Kuran Kaname's office, detention just doesn't seem to cover the damage Kaname is going to do to him.
1. Punishment for Those who Need it

Titl_e: Punishment for Those who Need it  
_Author_: Azure Flame Kite666  
_Disclaimer_: I do not own Vampire Knight (god I hate putting this shit here -_-). HOWEVER, I do lay claim to the first part before the page break, I spent a lot of time typing that and if I see it anywhere or copied, I will find you and beat you within every inch of your life._Rated_: M  
_Warnings: _Reference to Holy things, so please no flames for that =_= those are actually my thoughts which I had Zero write…  
_Genre_: Random, just random  
_Paring:_ Kaname/Zero  
_Summary: [Oneshot] AU Kiryu Zero is a smartass teenager who doesn't take anything from anyone. But when a writing assignment gets him called to Dean Kuran Kaname's office, detention just doesn't seem to cover the damage Kaname is going to do to him. [Complete]

Azure Note: Got bored so decided to do a KanameXZero one shot to pass the time. This is just something I was thinking about and decided to type before I lost it. In the first part, there is mentions of holy things, and I am going to say this now, I DON'T CARE what religion you have or if it offends you, that is what I think on life, deal with it. Guilty is going along nicely and I hope to actually finish at least three chapters before I have to start school again in September. Being a collage student sucks.

_**Punishment for Those who Need it**_

"_To other's I am just a figment of their imagination, but to you, you see me as a shadow on the wall that will take you away from here."_

_~Words from the Dead_

I was never the one to believe in that holy bible crap; god, heaven, an eternity of everlasting peace after living a shit fucked life rotting in a wasting cesspool of fucking filth. It was all a bunch of nonsense to me. You suffer your whole life, and if you're one of the lucky ones you get out living that life by killing yourself, just to gain happiness? That's like going to school, working a job…you bust your ass working for someone who clearly doesn't give a shit about you, working to the point that you need to take medications to stop the fatigue and vomiting.

What the hell is wrong with this society?

To many rules, to many regulations that restrict the creativity of the mind. You can't do anything without someone always there telling you what you're doing is right or wrong. People depend to much on money, how they look, who they are dating just to make themselves feel like they are worth something to the world. Masking their true selves by putting on a disguise when all they really want to do is jump off a bridge, plummet into a highway and hopefully get hit by a cargo truck. Humanity is sad. They take and take and take, and what do they give back? A fucked up world that is slowly driving right into a brick wall, and the driver doesn't give a shit.

I would like to hurl on the asshole who invented humans; cause he did a really shitty job on them…

Living should be a sin.

So that way, no one who follows the bible would do it. They will all kill themselves because that's what the Bible would say. Then every holy person out there would hold a gun to their head and pull the trigger. Because they follow the bible. Because that's what it says, _'Living is a sin' _and if they were truly faithful, following the book to the T, then they would commit suicide. Than again, taking one's life is a sin. It's all one big contradicting book that others follow because they need something to believe in. Other than finding strength in themselves to do the job, they turn to some unknown person, God, to lift their spirits.

What a bunch of leeches. That's what they are in my mind, Leeches…disgusting worms that clings to another and sucks away their life. This world is a living example on how bad we humans can get at sucking the life out of another being.

We are disgusting.

I just wish I can hit a pause button, like you can on a TV remote and rewind, erasing the history humans had made that allowed them to throw their lives away into a same fucked up routine, and copy over it so life appears better. However, sadly, there is no such thing. It's not like a drawing that you can tear up or erase if you make a mistake. The past will forever be etched in stone, unable to be forgotten, You can move on, true, but the past will still be there. Haunting your every move, there when you wake up…until you can't take it anymore.

All this brings up an interesting question more to myself and not to you yet, dear reader, now that I thought about it.

Am I actually existing?

When I sit around and think about it , am I even real? Is the life I am living just a movie for someone else's entertainment, and I'm acting along with no script? Is this the world I'm supposed to live in, or was it created just for the sole purpose of giving us a life to live? Is this all an illusion? Or am I? I can't really tell, no one can. Humans think to highly of themselves to even consider such nonsense. Then again…what do I know? I could just be your average male teenager going to school, a girl meeting up with some old friends, walking around like every other person in this world or I could be your boss shouting at you because you forgot to get a report done on time. I could be your daughter, your sister, mother, father, aunt, school teacher, just to name a few. But you can't tell, can you?

Thank goodness those people isn't me. For all you know I could be a figment of your imagination and you're crazy.

When you sit here, reading this, I want you to stop and think really hard about the question I am about to ask you…but not to just you: your family, your friends, the world.

As you walk around day by day, blissfully ignorant of the true colors of the world, my self centered human who is busy probably getting ready for a date or a night out with friend…

Are you real?

"Kiryu-san, please report to the principal's office."

I groan, closing the book I was reading. Lunch was just about to start and I was on the roof with my little group of associates trying to get a report done for Biology when the lady from the front desk blared my last name on the loud speakers. I sigh in agitation putting my book away.

The only time I'm called to the office is if they want to go through my stuff to make sure I didn't bring any weapons of mass destruction. I wave the little group who I was with goodbye as I walk towards the stairs to the bottom level of the eight floored building. The main office was right on the first level, so I took the elevator all the way down. I liked taking the stairs, but it was slower but most likely they would send the police looking for me. They have done it before when I walked slower just to piss them off.

When the doors opened to let me off, I go to my usual seat, in the far left corner directly next to the principal's office, placing my bag on the floor. The front desk woman glances at me, her facial expression sour.

"I wonder what you did this time." she huffs, returning to her work.

I roll my eyes. After one stupid incident where I brought a knife to school and overtime I get called up here, someone is thinking I did something wrong. Last year, I got called to Kuran-sama's office, I was getting an award for outstanding learning. Everyone thought I was finally getting arrested for the threat I gave one of my math teacher a while back. So I told him that during lunch I was going to unplug one of his gas cords and while he was driving to his favorite coffee house, the gas would get over heated and ignite, blowing up his car with him still inside. The only reason why I didn't get expelled, was because I was the number one student ranked in the entire country. And only in the tenth grade.

"Kiryu-san, Kuran-sama will see you now." I stand up and reached for my bag, however, she stopped me sharply. "He sad to leave your belongings."

I nod and open the door. The system here was really strange. It was like, Kuran-sama lived in his own little world in the office. The only way to get inside was if the front desk woman pushed a button, automatically unlocking the door and then you would have to walk down a long hallway leading to another door. It was like one of those damn scifi movies.

_How lame. _I think, hearing the first door click close behind me. And as usual, the hallways were bare white. It took exactly five minutes to walk all the way to the principals black door and I don't bother knocking. He knows I'm coming anyways.

And low and behold when I open the door, he's standing right there, gleaming at me like he just caught a lamb. He's taller than I remembered, even though it's only been a few months. Kuran-sama never showed himself around the school, so no one truly knew what he looked liked. I, and the select few, knew exactly how he appeared. Wild brown locks with black streaks running through it, cold and calculating crimson orbs hidden behind slim glasses. He had a very pale complexion, but I guess that made him more alluring. Today, shockingly enough, he was wearing a normal tee-shirt with a pair of jeans. But really, no matter what he looked like, he always looked so suave. Compared to me, with my silver hair, light violet eyes, and tattoo, he was a god…although that's what the fan girls say.

I walk in, kicking off my shoes in the corner and he closes the door behind me. The place had changed from the last time I was in there. He normally had a desk sitting across the way, with a case of school trophies behind it. Instead, the trophy case was gone and on the walls hung portraits of art I've never seen before. His desk was still there of course, but was moved back more to make room for a good sized couch and coffee table. The coffee table held a little machine that, it would appear, made hot chocolate. A strange scent filled the air, vanilla and lavenders.

I shrug and go to the coffee table. I help myself to a cup of coco. "Have any cookies?" I ask.

"In that tin." he replies, going to his desk to fetch a file. He comes back and takes a seat on the couch besides me.

I open the tin on the table and pull out three butter cookies shaped like flowers.

"You're such a girl." I say, sitting down on the couch without permission. As I prop my feet on the table, he places a napkin so I don't dirty the glass. I stir my coco with a spoon. "So, what did I do this time? Guns? Another bomb? Someone told you I dropped a nuclear waste case in the schools water supply? Tell so that I may happily beat the ever loving shit out of asshole who told you."

Kuran-sama just drops a file in front of me. I raise a eyebrow before reaching over and picking it up. I sit up, placing my feet on the floor and put the hot chocolate down. The file contained one of the papers I had wrote for English. Ms. Kimora had asked if god existed, and I had wrote a bunch of bullshit to please her self centered ass. So I was in here for this? My god, people will do anything to get me in trouble nowadays. I snap the folder closed and threw it back on the table.

"What a bitch." I scowl, not caring if the principal was now sitting next to me. "She asked me to write a simple fucking paper on what I thought, about man existing and when I give it to her, she gets offended and comes crying to you, Mr. Puts-people-in-line. What a fucking joke."

"Could you could you reframe from saying such nonsense in front of me, Zero?" Kuran-san says quietly.

I tense, my face darkening. "When do you get off calling me by my first name, Kaname?" I sneer, in a mocking tone.

"Don't give me that bullshit act." Kaname snaps. "Unlike most, I'm not afraid to bust you in your head for being disrespectful. Now, care to explain why you wrote that little piece of work?"

"Wanted to, end of story." I reply. "Now…" I say, turning to look at him, my face hard. "tell me why I'm really here because the way I see it, you're hiding something. You wouldn't call me in here just for a assignment paper. So tell me what you really want so that I may move on with my nonexistent life. That and I wasted a lot of fucking time with you already."

He's silently seething inside by my words, I can tell by his eyes. "Are we done?" I ask, standing. He doesn't move. I sigh and walk to the door. As I bend down to pick my shoes to put them on, I speak, "This is such fucking bullshit, you call me here for a damn stupid paper and what the hell? You are so fucking pathe-!"

Before I knew it, my chest had slammed into something solid, my head colliding into the wall. I grabbed my throbbing head, nearly sobbing at the mind blowing pain that erupted from my skull. I hiss when a pair of hands grabbed the back of my head, slamming me harder into the wall.

"It's rude to disrespect your elders, Zero." Kaname speaks, his voice calm. "I thought I taught you well the last time you were here."

"Fuck you!" I spat venomously.

To my dismay his body pushed me into the wall behind me pinning me effortlessly. He lets go of my head. "Fuck," I muttered in frustration feeling one of his free hands trail from my cheek to my exposed neck. I shivered at how gentle his hands were trailing down my neck; something I completely did not expect from him. I gasped audibly when his fingers trailed over a covered nipple, and pinched it until it hardened.

"You should have known the true reason why I called you here, my dear pet." Kaname whispered into my ear, his breath tickling my ear. I swallowed the pleasure he was forcing on me, and turned my head, glaring angrily at him.

"Did you really only call me down here so you could fuck me?" I sneer, struggling against the chest that had me ultimately pinned against the wall. "Well you can take that shit and fuck off you damn pervert!"

"Have it your way…" He twists me around so I was facing him now, his face leaning into mine, his breath fanning against my tightly sealed lips. His free hand ran up my head, and painfully yanked my face close to his by my hair.

I winced at his tight grip. His grin did not falter, it only seemed to grow bigger as his lips smashed harshly into mine. I yelled into the kiss, letting him sneak his tongue into my mouth as I struggled against him. He rubbed his tongue against mine, coaxing it to give in to the kiss. I futilely struggled against his chest, and finally bit down on his tongue harshly. His blood coated my tongue, causing me to gag at its strong metallic taste. Kaname slowly withdrew from my mouth, and licked the blood that coated the outside of his lip.

"Y-you son of a bitch." I groaned out, still feeling the taste of his tongue against my own. I felt a sharp sting against my cheek, and stifled a whimper.

"Tsk, looks like I have to punish my rebellious little pet." his hand caressed my stinging cheek, and before I knew it his hand smashed my head against the wall behind me, thus, effortlessly knocking me unconscious.

I awoke severely moments later, my head throbbing. I try to sit up, but I realized that I was tied down to the couch, my arms above my head. Fuck…I was to careless. I should have sensed something was wrong the instant I saw that gleam in his treacherous crimson eyes.

"Awake Zero-kun?"

My head jerks to the side to see Kaname sitting on the coffee table beside me. I snarl at him. "Let me go Kaname! I told you long ago I wasn't going to play this little game with you anymore."

"And who said it was a game?" Kaname asks smoothly, removing his glasses from his face. "I told you I loved you."

"Yeah, and I told you, to shove off." I recall growling in anger.

He stands up and in mere seconds he is hovering over me, his eyes glaring daggers. Who knew this couch could be this big…"I don't take rejection that well."

"Get off of me!" I scream.

"Are you scared?" He whispered into my ear, biting into it softly. I gasped at the strange sensation, and felt my cheeks warm up.

"Nnn-no I'm not." I managed to choke out, as he trailed nips and sucks from my ear to the side of my neck.

"Oh really?" I felt him grin into my neck, and groaned softly when he bit hard into my throat.

"Stop!" I yelled, feeling his tongue lick my now tender neck.

I squirmed underneath him, struggling to remove the warmth that threatened to consume me. I felt his fingers over my chest, grabbing my t-shirt with his fingers. I felt the fabric tear from my skin, wincing as some of the fabric rubbed uncomfortably against my skin.

"You fucking bastard!" I yelled, regretting it immediately when I felt a harsh pinch on both of my nipples. I swallowed the whimper that threatened to come from my lips, and bit my lips harshly.

"I'm your Master, pet. I do expect little disrespect." I began to squirm once again when his lips touched my neck, leaving a trail of heat and lust as he traveled from my neck towards my right nipple. I gasped audibly when his tongue made contact with my nipple, bringing a pink blush to my cheeks. His ministrations continued until soon one of his hands began to pinch and rub my other nipple.

I bit harder into my lip, not allowing myself to release the moan that threatened to escape my lips. His fingers soon abandoned my nipple. A guttural moan escaped me when I felt his smooth fingers grip my erection through my jeans, rubbing me harder every time a moan escaped my lips. "Ahh, stop..." I panted, my lip quivering with heat and desire.

"Your body says otherwise." Both of his hands were at the zipper of my jeans, and almost too quickly they were sliding off my body, along with my boxers.

"No!" I kicked out, regretting it almost immediately when my lower body was exposed to him and my legs were spread wide. I turned my head away, biting my lip in humiliation. I faced away from him, not wanting to watch as he ravaged my body.

He grabbed my chin and forced my head to face him. "Look at me, Zero." I looked immediately, not wanting to find out what else would happen if I disobeyed. "Good." His breath caressed my aching erection, eliciting a silent moan in realization at what he was going to do.

"No…Ahhh." I screamed when his tongue stroked the tip of my cock, deliberately rubbing my testicles as he rubbed his tongue around me.

"Can you repeat that, I couldn't seem to here you." I writhed underneath him, as his mouth took in my entire member, trapping my manhood in an endless heat.

"Nnn…Ahhh!" my mouth was wide open with the noises that Kaname seemed to force from me, further bringing me towards the peak of orgasm. His left hand cupped my ass as he continued to suck, and nip at the delicate flesh of my member, and I screamed silently when one finger entered me. My eyes rolled behind its sockets, and I slumped on the couch completely exhausted from my orgasm. His fingered didn't stop however, he continued to stretch it with one, until another finger came to join the other.

My moans were endless now, bordering a scream whenever he touched that sensitive spot inside me. "Nnn…No!" I groaned out when added another finger into the game. "Nnn…no, K-Kaname…Stop!" my throat was tight, and my cock was hard until another particular brush against those sensitive bundle of nerves allowed me come once again. The only sound in the room was my endless panting, and those soft laughter of the man above me. My body was exhausted, and my mind was filled with shame and humiliation of having been pleasured by Kaname.

I felt him grab both of my legs, and push my upper body forward exposing my opening to him. "No Kaname stop…please!" I said, closing my eyes tightly in horror. I felt something hard and large press into my opening and I shivered in fear and anticipation. I couldn't even take in a breath before he slammed into me, causing a scream to escape my already hoarse throat. His large member filled me to the hilt, stretching the tight ring of muscle within my anus.

My teeth bit harshly into my bottom lip, breaking the delicate skin as soon enough Kaname began to move inside me. "Uwahh! Stop!" I screamed at him, struggling beneath him, as he began to slam into me at a slow rhythm.

"What's wrong, hmm? Can't take the fact I have you writhing beneath me Zero?" A grunt of pain was all I could utter, as soon enough he brushed once again into a sensitive nerve. "Seems like I've found your sweet spot." his words rang into deaf ear, for my ears did not listen. I completely shut down, only feeling the sweet sensation of his cock sliding in and out of me, hitting my prostate with every thrust.

My moans were the only thing that came from my throat, and soon enough I was screaming out his name when he sped up his pace, and gripped my hardened member. "K-Kaname…" I groaned, shutting my eyes tightly, and leaving my mouth open as more whispers of his name came from it. His fingers caressed my cock roughly, milking it from the pre-cum that dripped from it as I slowly eased towards my orgasm. The man on top of me, slammed deeper and faster into me, and my throat began to ache from the loud screams that couldn't be swallowed down.

When I finally felt that I couldn't take enough of the torment, his hand wrapped tightly around my cock. This action stopping me from reaching my peak. I whined, and whimpered at the loss of my chance, struggling beneath him. "Beg me, pet." I heard Kaname whisper, gripping my member tightly.

"Nnn, never." I refused to give him the satisfaction, and almost just as quickly his thrusts into my aching hole became frantic, squeezing the little sounds out from my throat.

"Beg me, or be sure I'll leave you aching for my touch." his cruel words brushed into my delicate ear, and I nearly lost it. His grip on me was painful, and his member inside me felt so good. I needed release, I needed it, and yet I couldn't allow him to defile me of the only dignity I had. I just fucking can't.

"Go…to hell!" I muttered, and inhaled sharply when he climaxed finally inside me and slid his softening cock from my sore ass. His had however did not falter, and only seemed to tighten until a whimper of pain escaped my lips.

"You will yield, or you will suffer far worse than this." I finally succumbed to his wish, the pain finally clouding my pride and dignity.

"Please…" I whispered, biting my tongue in utter disgust. A chuckle met my response, and the grip on my cock softened only a fraction.

"What was that? I couldn't seem to hear you, pet." I opened my shut eyes, and found amused crimson eyes.

"Please…" I choked out, slightly louder this time squirming from underneath his hand.

"Please, what Kaname?" His lips brushed my earlobe, and I shuttered in sweet torture.

"Please let me cum." my voice was strong, but I knew beneath that I was crumbling. His hand released my cock, and with a finally stroke to its sensitive tip, I came.

My body shut down almost immediately, feeling my body shake with the strength of my release and its equaling potent exhaustion. My eyes opened slightly, and with the little strength I had, glared hatefully at the smirking man. "I fucking hate you." I whispered, and caught a glimpse of him licking my cum from his hands.

"Someone needs to keep you in line, my little stray." He purrs. "You always act like you could never give a shit about anyone, and that's the type of attitude that pisses me off the most with you."

"Then if you don't fucking like it then find some other sap who will be willing to have you fuck him in the ass." I snarl, thoroughly pissed with how fucked up this relationship seemed to always get worse and worse. I mean, I was letting my own principal fuck me for gods sake!

He kisses my forehead. "Well love, you're just going to have to deal with it. Now, about your punishment for writing that insulting question to your teacher…"

Ah hell…

Owari

Azure Note: Reviews will be most appreciated. Thank you for reading, now I go work on Guilty before a certain stalker kills me.


	2. Chapter Two

Kazekeshi: Urgh, I was getting tired, but I hope you guys enjoy! :D

Azure: Always wanted to try this X3 Like Kazakeshi said, enjoy…and yeah, I know I said this story would be a one-shot, but me and Kaze decided to work on it together X3

_~Pain is necessary to live.~_

-:P

Punishment For Those Who Need It

Chapter 2

Zero's POV

Urgh…what now? Kaname came from behind his desk and stood and I became horrified. I gulped as he came closer and closer. You know that feeling you get in the pit of your stomach when you know something bad is going to happen

I see him put down those "things" on the table beside the huge couch. Then, he turned to me with that smug look of his. Damn! How I hate that look! As a reply to his smug look, I give him a glare, one that would surely put even the deadliest of persons in their grave. But he just chuckled, still with that smug, _annoying _look. I just kept glaring at him, but he turned his head to look at the items on the table. To me, he seemed to be thinking of which one he wanted to use; like how a person would think if they should buy this or that.

None of the items looked... _pleasant_. Damn him! If he thinks that I'm going to let him use those on me, he can go to hell! Fuck!

"Ne, Zero?" He pulled me out my thoughts with that melodic voice of his.

"What?" I growl at him.

Without turning his head around, he asked me, "Which one looks... _better?_" He emphasized the last word and I knew, and he knew that I knew what he meant by that innocent word.

"Don't you dare." I spat at him.

He just laughed, the sound echoing throughout the entire room. A shiver running up my spine as he kept laughing.

"Oh, Zero. You know I _can_ and _will _dare."

Normal POV

Kaname sat on the edge of the couch, trailing his hand on the inside right side of Zero's thigh just stopping when he was near the silver head's ass. Said silver head blushed when he felt the smooth but muscled hand trailing up his thigh. He would have pulled his leg to him, but the pain on his back was extremely painful. Every movement he made shot up his backside and he always felt the whole pain travel through his whole body weakening him.

"Hurts?" Kaname asked.

Zero glared at him. _Isn't that fucking obvious? _"Of course it hurts, you bastard! It's because of you it hurts!" He felt a headache coming on because of the damn devil-like bastard. He wanted to rub his temples to soothe it, but his arms were still tied on the couch. He growled his frustration. Abruptly, he felt the couch go up indicating Kaname stood up. He also noticed that the hand that was touching him not to long ago had disappeared.

He looked at the brunet's movements wondering what he would do next. Fuck it. He knew Kaname was stronger than him, and his body was tired. He just wanted to get this over with as soon as possible. He closed his eyes towards the ceiling, he was feeling a bit drowsy and let out a tired yawn. But he refused to go to sleep. In the back of his mind, Zero wondered when the lunch bell was going to ring for lunch to be over and he could get back to class.

The said brunet looked at his student. He knew he had to hurry up since his _beloved_ pet was going to fall into unconsciousness soon enough if he didn't hurry. He got a few things on the table and looked back at his student. An unholy smirk crept into his features thinking of _many _things he could do to the drowsy silver head who kept yawning but kept willing himself to stop the unconsciousness from taking over him.

He kneeled on the edge of the couch and hovered over the silver head, his smirk widening as said silver head didn't seem to notice.

Zero opened his eyes, seeing Kaname hovering over him, but he just glared above. "Just get it over with already." He yawned after saying it. He seriously didn't care anymore, he just wanted to sleep.

"Of course, my dear pet..." He trailed off. He didn't know if the silver head heard that, but he didn't care either way.

Suddenly, Zero felt something nudging his nether regions and he looked down to see his principal's hand pushing something in him. He went wide-eyed in shock when the vibrator was plunged in him, harshly.

He threw his head back, his mouth open in a silent scream. He felt hands on his bruised wrists and soon his hands were freed. He hardly had any strength in him to protest as he felt the vibrator thrusting in him and he couldn't help but moan. Unintentionally, he held on Kaname's shoulders for support as the vibrator went faster and faster.

Kaname looked at his student and commanded him, "On your knees." Fuck. He was getting hard just from seeing the expressions the silver head made and the moans that came out his mouth.

Zero opened his eyes, not even knowing he had them closed, and looked up trying to breathe out a response. "Why...?" He managed to breathe out.

Kaname sighed and replied, "I thought you wanted to get this over it?" He smirked when he was met with a glare, well as much as a glare the silver head could make as he took out the vibrator on the very tip and thrusted it back in.

"Fuck!" Zero screamed and didn't forget that he had to get on his knees. He looked up to crimson eyes. "Move then."

Kaname let go of the vibrator and just let it do it's job as he gave Zero enough room to get on his knees. Zero seemed to have had a hard time doing so as his face cringed in pain, but he was able to do so with the help of his principal.

Kaname smiled devilishly at the silver head who was on his knees and got up, standing on the couch.

Zero's face was face to face with Kaname's crotch and he blushed harder if that was still even possible. He tried to turn his head away so Kaname couldn't see his embarrassment, however before he could turn his head, a tight fist in his hair pulled him back. He hissed in pain as Kaname looked at him with cool, calculating eyes.

"Suck it, " Kaname commanded. "Or I'll make you do it." And he _will _make the silver head do it if he had to. He let go of Zero's hair and watched for what decision he will make.

Zero looked up, his face still flushed and _almost _whined. The vibrator in him slowed down and growled. He glared up to his principal and spat at him.

"I. Fucking. Hate. You." He pulled his hands up to Kaname's trousers and none too gently pulled down his pants along with the boxers, exposing the huge hard member which shot up as soon as it was released.

"I know." Kaname replied and pressed the button making the vibrator go faster.

Feeling the vibrator within him go faster, Zero gripped the brunet's member harshly. Kaname didn't seem to mind as he arched his head back, an animalistic growl being released from his lips. Refraining from rolling his eyes, he started licking the tip of the brunet's manhood and soon enough, the brunet was ramming into his mouth. He was able to take each thrust as he relaxed his throat and just let the brunet ram his mouth.

The vibrator pressed against Zero's prostate, sending wave of spasms rushing through him, his body buckled against the pleasure, trying to pull free. However, Kaname gripped the back of his head, keeping him in place. They were both close to orgasm, Zero could tell by the way Kaname was thrusting uncontrollably into his mouth. Zero prepared to swallow the brunet's cum soon. With one last powerful thrust from the vibrator in his ass, Zero came first with the brunet cumming soon after. He pulled his head back and let go of the brunet's member, falling on his back, sleep taking over him as soon as he hit the floor.

The brunet got off the couch, redoing his pants again and leaned over the silver head taking out the vibrator.

He leaned higher and whispered into the sleeping Zero's ear, "Next time, we'll have much more fun..."

Kazekeshi: Review! =_=

Azure: Yes! I get to work on the next chapter, and review or I'll beat Kaze with a stick *prepares stick for beating*


End file.
